muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sesame Street Dictionary
Little Jerry image Parking it here for now till a better one is uploaded. Wattamack4 03:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex Robin and Elmo Curious, I presume Kermit and Robin had to be removed from the most recent edition of the book, due to copyright and licensing changes? How many of the illustrations were changed to add Elmo and Zoe in? (And Telly, Baby Bear, etc.) -- Zanimum 16:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) "Unusual" I was flipping through this book this morning and by the definition of "unusual" there was a purple muppet with long black hair who said "Cookie monster doesn't want any cookies. That is unusual." She doesn't seem to be listed in this article anywhere (I don't think so anyway, but I could be wrong). Does anyone know who this is? Lycanthrope777 17:50, 21 December 2006 (UTC) : Just an AM, although I always thought it looked like Joan Ganz Cooney. — Scott (talk) 18:40, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :: Might be my imagination, but I thought someone confirmed Joe purposely did that. -- Zanimum 16:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::I think that she looks like a Muppet version of Maria. However, I am convinced that she only appeared in that one page. Too bad. She looks like a beautiful Muppet. --Minor muppetz 00:02, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I was thinking about this earlier today, but could this character possibly be Leslie Mostly? We don't have any images of that character on this site, I think she would have been around on the show at the time these books were released. --Minor muppetz 03:22, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It's not very likely. It's clearly a caricature of someone, not a pre-existing Anything Muppet (note the detail on the eyes, attire, size of the nose, hair, earrings, the more realistic proportions that Mathieu never used on female Anything Muppets to Farley's mother or others in the same book, none of whom have hips tapered as realistically, etc.) We're just not sure who. At this point, the easiest way to get an answer would be to e-mail Joe Mathieu (assuming he remembers, but he probably does). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:44, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Obtaining the Book(s) I own the Sesame Street Dictionary as a series of four volumes, and I did not know it could be obtained as one book until I read this article. We have had the books for as long as I can remember, and my mum still to this day tells anyone who will listen about how she ordered them from somewhere and we got them in the mail. Does anyone know what she might be talking about? Was this a special offer at some point or something like that? It isn't really important, but it makes me curious (fellow users will notice this is a recurring thing for me ^_^) because the only thing I know about how we got them was that we ordered them in the mail. Also, if it was something like a special offer, it might be worth mentioning in the article. Lycanthrope777 07:54, 22 December 2006 (UTC) : Do you perchance still have the books, as seperate volumes? They'd have a different ISBN, which would be invaluable. -- Zanimum 16:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :: I have the separate volumes too. Would it be possible to include pictures of the covers of the books, or would that involve too many copyright issues? The four covers are all different colours and are very different from the one pictured in this article. (Mine aren't in perfect condition, though; they're moderately worn out and are taped in various spots.) I think that may be beneficial to the article, but I don't know if anyone else would care about seeing the different covers; I don't want to add something to the article that nobody wants. Also, I notice that this article says the single volume is copyright 1980, but my books say "Four volume edition 1986". LeftyTheSalesman 04:57, 15 April 2007 (UTC)